Blood Memories
Blood Memories is a trait possessed by Immortals in the Underworld universe which allows them to transmit their memories through their blood to others in some way yet to be fully explained. Description As part of the Chain, the Vampire Elders possess the skills to organize their thoughts and memories into a clear cohesive vision, a detailed record of their reign, which they can impart on another Elder with the giving of their blood. Taken from an Immortal without these skills, the memories are chaotic and without a sense of time, disorienting even to an Elder. When a Lycan turns a human through biting them, the bite can impart memories on the fledgling Lycan. It is likely that this is a common occurrence in both Lycans and Vampires, as Selene was able to immediately recognize the visions Michael Corvin was seeing as memories from the Lycan who bit him. A Vampire-dominant Hybrid is fully capable of obtaining memories from Vampire or Lycan blood, and can sift through other Immortal's memories at will. It remains unknown if a Lycan-dominant Hybrid is capable of the same. It remains unknown if a common Vampire can obtain memories and if a common Lycan can impart memories through a bite, or if Vampires can impart memories through biting and if Lycans can share memories through blood. Nor is it known if a Vampire and a Lycan can share memories with one another. It remains unknown if any kind of Immortal can obtain memories from human blood. Instances Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *To learn the truth of her loyalties, Viktor bites into Sonja's neck and tastes her blood, learning the extent of her relationship with Lucian. Underworld *To awaken Viktor, Selene sneaks into the Elders' chamber and lets her blood drip into his tomb. Viktor describes Selene's memories as incoherent thoughts and images, which he attributes to her inexperience. *After being bitten by Lucian, Michael Corvin experiences "hallucinations" and soon remembers Sonja's execution as if he were there. Underworld: Evolution *Marcus Corvinus is awakened by Singe's Lycan blood pouring into his tomb. While Marcus is physically altered by the blood, Singe's memories inform him of Kraven's treachery. *Marcus bites into Kraven's neck and learns that Kraven had indeed betrayed the Covens and was present the night Selene was made a Vampire. *Marcus drinks Andreas Tanis's blood to learn the location of the keys to William Corvinus's prison. *Drinking Selene's blood gives Marcus the location of William's prison. *Selene obtains memories from Alexander Corvinus when she bites into his wrist, as evidenced by the sound of yells and fighting she suddenly hears. Underworld: Awakening *Selene drinks Eve's blood to see her memories of Antigen. Trivia * According to the Director and Writers' commentary on the Original Theatrical Cut of Underworld, Blood Memories are based on the concept of Genetic Memories. This is further evidenced by Blood Memories being consistently referred to as Genetic Memories in the novels and the graphic novel. * Blood memories is a unique and constant element in the ''Underworld ''franchise as every film of the series includes at least one instance of a character reading another's blood memories. * Although non-canon, in Blood Enemy, when Marcus Awakened Viktor, he also passed-on Amelia's Blood Memories of her reign before Marcus'. Category:Mythology